The Unique Flower
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Tangled parody. What happens when a droplet of sunshine falls from the heavens and an ederly yet ruthless woman finds it? UniquaxAustin. Temporarily on hold.
1. A Unique Beginning

This was inspired by the movie "Tangled". I also added some facts from the original book and some twists of my own. I don't own the Backyardigans, Janice Burgees does. I also don't own the movie Tangled, Walt Disney studios does.

Long ago, a single droplet of sunlight fell from the Heavens down to Earth. This little droplet planted itself into the grass growing a rare herb flower called the "Golden Light." This flower bloomed on the edge of a mountain and had the power to heal the sick and wounded. The flower had glimmering golden peddles dotted in pink spots and a rosy glow around its unique appearance. Only moments after, a cruel crocodile came up on search for the "Golden Light." Gothel was her name, she had been waiting for this flower for many years and now that it was hers, she hoarded its powers to keep herself young and ravishing. And so, every day, Gothel climbed the mountain and sang a distinctive song to trigger the flowers powers to reverse her age.

So on, centuries past and a kingdom was built ruled by a beloved King and Queen. Happily, Queen Luella was to have a baby, only, she got ill – deathly ill where no doctor was able to help. The clock was ticking and the King was desperate to save his wife so he sent out his loyal guards: Tyrone and Pablo, to find a cure, or in this case, a flower. Tyrone and Pablo got their troops and began to search across the landscape. Gothel, at the time, was using the flowers power when she heard Tyrone and Pablo in the distance. Quickly, Gothel sprinted from the scene only to leave the flower unprotected. Tyrone and Pablo dug out the flower and brought it forth to the King. The "Golden Light" was melted down into a tea so the weak dying Queen could drink it easily. The power from the "Golden Light" saved the Queen as she returned to full health and a beautiful baby girl was born.

The child was flushed with a pink colour and shadier pink polka dots. The child also had golden glimmering hair. Since no one in their unknown species had spots dotting their face or hair, the King and Queen named the child Uniqua. She was their little flower. The kingdom erupted with cheers as they crowned their newborn daughter with a golden crown intertwined with silver and it was encrusted with pink diamonds. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a pink glowing circular lantern dotted in pink spots. That evening, the night of the birth of the Princess, Gothel came. She slipped into the child's room and crept upon the sleeping Princess. She began to sing a drifting tune:

"_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine,"_

Gothel watched as the child's hair began to glimmer and glow. She picked a strand full of the child's hair into her worn hand as she snipped it off. Instantly, the hair stopped glowing as it became dead. Gothel gasped realising without the power, she would grow old.

The crying awoke the King and Queen. They instantly shot up and opened the door to their daughter's room just in time to see Gothel escape with the Princess in her arms. Their daughter, the Princess, was kidnaped on the night of her birth where she was crowned. Tyrone and Pablo rapidly searched the kingdom's land along with many other guards. When the Princess wasn't found, the kingdom was never the same. Every year, on the Lost Princess' birthday, the whole kingdom sent pink spotted circular lanterns into the sky hoping that one day, their Lost Princess will return.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Gothel raised the child as her own.

"Why can't I go outside, Mommy?"

"The outside world is cruel and vicious place. You will stay in this tower where it is safe and nobody can take advantage of you. Do you understand my flower?"

"Yes Mommy,"

The child's hair dimmed down and Gothel returned young. She had found her new magic flower but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. And so, Gothel visited every day and raised the child. But, even the walls couldn't hide everything for every year on her birthday; the Lost Princess crept down the stairs and opened the window to watch the floating lanterns.

**That's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review if you relished this or have an idea. I also apologize that I don't keep up on updating my stories but I guarantee that they aren't forgotten! Thanks to all for taking the time to read this…love you all ;) **


	2. Golden Girl

Sherman hide behind a potted plant on the windowsill as he held his breath locked in his chest. He was able to match the pots design by a quick camouflage trick only he was able to do unlike any other Worman in existence. The shudders of the window flew open revealing a beautiful young girl.

"Sherman, are you out here?" the young girl called. When she got no response, she went back inside. Sherman sighed in relief just as something wrapped around him. "Found you!" the young girl cheered as Sherman formed into his usual colour. He then mumbled something in his unknown language towards the girl as she untangled him from her hair.

"No Sherman, I like it in here and so do you!"

Sherman stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. There's plenty to do!" the girl stated happily as disappearing back into the towers window with Sherman.

"_7 AM, the usual morning line up:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking_

_Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquist, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_

_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering_

_And wondering and wondering_

_When will my life begin?_

_And tomorrow night,_

_Lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year_

_What is it like?_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Mother might just_

_Let me go..._

_I've got my mother's love_

_I shouldn't ask for more_

_I've got so many things_

_I should be thankful for_

_Yes, I have everything- except, I guess, a door_

_Perhaps it is better that I stay in_

_But tell me... when will my life begin?"_

"Uniqua my flower let down your hair, so I may climb the golden stairs!" a voice out of the tower called out. Uniqua gasped with glee as she looked towards Sherman.

"Todays the day Sherman, I'm finally gonna ask Mother." Uniqua said as she hid the painting she did of her looking up at the floating lanterns…outside. Uniqua opened the shudders and threw down her extremely long golden hair. Down below, a crocodile woman stood there in a cape. She grabbed hold of Uniqua's hair as Uniqua pulled her up. The woman happily unclipped her cape and threw it over to Uniqua.

"Oh Uniqua, hauling me up every day without a fail…how do you manage?"

"It's nothing really…"

"Then I dunno why it takes so long! I'm just joking darling I love you." Gothel said as pinching Uniqua's cheek. Gothel made her way towards the rooms mirror and began to gaze at herself. Uniqua took a deep breath, she wanted to ask her mother to leave the tower, and today she was gonna.

"Mother I –"

"Uniqua come here." Gothel as taking Uniqua into the mirrors reflection too – the too looked into the mirror, "Uniqua, I see a young confident beautiful young woman." Gothel explained. Uniqua grew a small grin towards her mother's words. "Oh look, you're here too! I'm just joking sweetie I love you." Gothel teased as gently pushing Uniqua out of the mirrors way. Uniqua tried to explain once more when Gothel noticed her skin was going worn again. She was aging. Once again, she cut Uniqua off of her speech.

"Uniqua, Mother's feeling worn down. Can you sing to me?" Gothel asked.

"Oh…of course Mother," Uniqua said. Quickly, Uniqua pulled out a chair for Gothel to sit in. Uniqua sat in on the wooden stool in front as handing Gothel a brush. It was when Uniqua was five when Gothel had realized she had a wonderful voice. Gothel wouldn't have to sing the spell if Uniqua could. Uniqua, at a rapid speed, began to sing the song. Gothel gasped as she hastily touched Uniqua's glowing hair as it swiftly dimmed down.

"Now Mother, back to my question," Uniqua said as leaning her weight on her Mother. "Tomorrow is a very special day for me…it's my birthday!"

"No, can't be," Gothel said as standing to her height pushing off Uniqua, "I distinctly remember your birthday being last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, their kind of an annual thing." Uniqua said nervously. "Anyway, I'm turning 18 and the thing I want is for what I wanted for a couple of birthdays now…" Uniqua mumbled.

"Uniqua, flower, speak up you know how I hate mumbling," Gothel said without full attention.

"I wanna see the lights!" Uniqua spat out quickly before clapping her hands over her mouth.

Gothel was silent. "Excuse me?" She asked as turning. Uniqua climbed over the fireplace as where she painted her mural and showed her mother. "I mean, I was hoping _you'd_ take me to see the lights." Uniqua said. Gothel looked at the mural awkwardly. "You mean the stars."

"That's the thing Mother, I charted stars and they are in the same place each night but these…these lights only appear on my birthday and…I can't help but feel their made for me." Gothel knew exactly what the "lights" were. There was no way she'd let Uniqua go.

"You want to go outside? Why, Uniqua...!

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower,"_

"I know but..." Uniqua began.

"_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon, but not yet,"_

"But –"

"_Sh!_

_Trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes_

_The plague,"_

"No!" Uniqua yelped.

"Yes!" Gothel replied firmly.

"But –"

"_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth, and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mother knows best_

_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino_

_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead_

_Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?_

_I only bathed and changed and nursed you_

_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it_

_Let me die alone here, be my guest_

_When it's too late_

_You'll see, just wait_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naïve_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_

_Plus, I believe_

_Getting kind of chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I love you_

_Mother understands_

Mother's here to help you

_All I have is one request…Uniqua?"_

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Gothel said harshly.

"Yes, Mother." Uniqua replied sadly.

"I love you very much, dear." Gothel said returning to her sweet cover.

"I love you more." Uniqua replied.

"I love you most." Gothel kissed Uniqua on her golden soft hair.

"_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

_Mother knows best!" _

After that, Gothel left Uniqua as she climbed down the tower. "I'll be back by lunch!" Gothel stated. "And I'll be here…like always." Uniqua sighed when Gothel was out of hearing range. Sherman climbed onto her shoulder and gurgled something in his language. Uniqua closed the shudders as the tower fell into complete darkness. Not even a candle was lit nor windows open a crack.


	3. First Steps

**Hey y'all! I know it's been like forever since this story was updated and I'm totally sorry, but that's gonna change. So, I hope y'all'll enjoy this chapter. Thx again to everyone who's reviewed.**

Austin was sitting on his throne. He was completely bored. Tonight was his 18th birthday and he was to decide on a Princess. Austin's mother, Queen Antonia, had a friend of another kingdom with a beautiful daughter. Austin had seen a picture of her but as a baby. He wasn't interested but his mother went anyway to invite them to the ball holding tonight for the Prince's birthday. Many were already coming.

The doors of the palace opened revealing the Queen to enter. Tasha, Queen Antonia's royal employer, opened the door as she walked in. Austin stood up as his mother came close. She looked utterly depressed. Austin went up to her.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"My dear friend…her daughter is still missing." Antonia replied with tears.

Austin said nothing. He didn't remember how she looked due to seeing the picture long before. "She's missing?" Austin watched as his mother lowered her head.

"Yes, her daughter was kidnapped the night of her birth. I was hoping that one of my visits, her daughter would be there but every year is the same." Austin felt horrible. Sure, that is one less princess but Austin had a warm heart. He was soon pulled into a hug by his mother as she said, "I dunno what I'd do if I lost you." Austin pushed away. His mother sniffed before she stiffened up.

"Tasha," Queen Antonia called. Tasha instantly came to her side. "Make sure everything is ready for tonight. I want each table to be properly decorated, I want the ballroom to be wonderful and to awestruck everybody. Come, I must see how the royal decorators are doing."

"Yes my Queen." Tasha replied as she followed her. Austin was left there, staring into space about the missing princess. Maybe he should pay a visit to this kingdom. Austin called for one of his guards to ready up his horse Maximus.

Pablo ran into the kingdom where the Queen and King sat. They looked up towards their guard hoping it was news on their daughter. It wasn't…

"You Majesties, Prince Austin is here to see you." Pablo stated. "Do you wish to see him?"

"Yes," Queen Luella jumped. "Let him enter."

Tyrone and Pablo opened the doors to allow the young prince to step in. The Queen was wide eyed to see her long time friend's son. Last time she'd seen him, he was a baby. He was born a year and a day before her own daughter.

"Austin, so nice to see you," Queen Luella said trying to be happy. It was hard to do since her daughter's disappearance.

"And you," Austin replied. He looked around the room. "I came to personally pay my mourning in the disappearance of your daughter."

"Thank you." the King said. "If you wish, you may stay for the _Golden Light Festival_. It is occurring tomorrow."

"I mustn't…tonight is my 18th birthday and I am to pick a princess." There was a pause in thought. "If you don't mind me asking…I've never heard of this _Golden Light Festival_."

"The Festival is our daughter's birthday. A full day of freedom throughout the kingdom as later in the evening, we launch out over a hundred pink lanterns hoping she sees them." Queen Luella said.

"Ah, I see those lanterns every year the day after my birthday. I liked to watch them." Austin explained.

Austin thought. He didn't really want to have that party his mother was planning for him but he knew he had to attend. "Maybe I'll return for it tomorrow." Austin bowed before leaving. Tyrone and Pablo opened the door for the prince as he walked out to his hoarse Maximus. Austin hopped onto Maximus and began to ride off out of the kingdom. Suddenly, an alarm went off as Austin heard Pablo and Tyrone's voices yelling.

"Stop them! Thieves! They stole the Lost Princess' crown!"

Austin slowed down just as three men ran by him with a satchel. You could see slightly a glint of a golden grown interweaved with silver and encrusted with pink diamonds. At that, Austin kicked Maximus to go faster to catch up upon the thieves.

"Give back the Lost Princess' crown! As a prince, I command you!" Austin yelled as pulling out his sword. The thieves looked at the prince, determined to lose him. Unfortunately, for the thieves, they hit a dead end. They turned to face the prince's blade.

"If you're a prince, where's your crown?" one asked.

Austin had to prove it one way. He went near Maximus, still aiming his sword at them, and opened a bag attached to the horse. The thieves watched as the so called "Prince" pulled out a golden crown with blue and purple jewels as inside the rim of the crown read _Prince Austin_ carved in. Austin slipped the crown away as he made his way close to the thieves.

"Hand over the crown." Austin demanded. When they didn't, Maximus ran forth making the three thieves split. "Maximus, quickly, leave the other two! Go after the one with the crown!" Austin ordered as he and Maximus followed the thief to a cliff side.

"A cliff…why is there _always_ a cliff?" Austin asked himself.

"You want the crown? Go get it!" the thief said as he threw the crown off the cliff and ran. Austin darted to the edge and saw the crown got snagged on a single branch.

"A branch…why is there_ always_ a branch?" Austin asked himself as he reached down to grab the crown. Unknowingly, the ledge Austin was kneeling on was weak and crumbling below. Maximus tried to grab Austin but it was too late, the ledge crumbled away with the Lost Princess' crown and the Prince, soon to be the Lost Prince. Austin landed in a field of long soft grass way below. He opened his eyes to see the crown in front of him.

"There he is!" a voice yelled.

Austin turned over and looked up to see the three thieves gripping at what was left of the cliff above, looking down angrily at him. Austin quickly grabbed the crown and stuffed it into the satchel he kept his crown in. He quickly shot up to his feet before running. Lucky for him, Austin found a secret cave shielded with vines. To avoid the thieves, Austin waited a moment, listening. When he heard some light voices, he decided to go deeper into the forgotten cave. It wasn't long before he saw a light coming up. Hoping it was a way out, he followed it until he came to an extremely high tower. As still hearing the thieves, Austin began to climb the tower till he came to the window. He quietly slipped in and closed the shudders. _Those thieves will never look here_, he thought. _Speaking of here, where am I?_ He wasn't even able to look around when something hit him and he blacked out.

Uniqua stood behind the strange boy with a frying pan in hand. She screamed before hiding behind a chair. Sherman looked at the young boy that lay there. He slipped into the young boy's bag where he pulled out a crown. Uniqua's eyes widen as she bent down and took the crown into her hand. It was dazzling, and the pink diamonds would match her skin-tone. She looked into her mirror where she tried to figure out how to wear the diamonded ring. She slid it onto her arm as a bracelet, then tried it as an anklet, and finally placed it on her golden hair. Sherman was in awe at how beautiful Uniqua looked.

Suddenly, a grunt came. Uniqua realized it was coming from the boy. He was waking up. He half-opened his eyes. Scared, Uniqua hit him again with the frying pan. She became conscious that she needed to hide this boy before her mother saw him. Starting off, Uniqua opened her closet and tried to pick up the boy to put him in. "Ah!" she yelped as the boy fell out on top of her. She tried a different strategy that ended with Uniqua swinging the boy into the closet by her hair, but now her hair was caught in the closet's doors. Finally, Uniqua managed to get the boy in and without him waking up.

"Uniqua let down your hair!" Gothel shouted. Her voice shattered all the silence that fell upon the tower. Uniqua instantly stuffed the crown back in the satchel as she hid it in a spare pot. She was pleased she handled herself so well. In fact, Uniqua was going to show her mother. Once she saw this, she will be sure to let Uniqua leave the tower.

"Uniqua, I'm not getting any younger!" Gothel reminded.

"Coming Mother!" Uniqua said as she flung down her hair so her mother could climb it. "I have a surprise for you!" Gothel stated as Uniqua hauled her up. "I got one too!" Uniqua informed. "Oh I bet mine is bigger!" Gothel bragged. "I seriously doubt that," Uniqua mumbled to herself. Once at the top, Uniqua stated she had a surprise for her mother to see.

"I'm making you hazelnut soup for dinner! You're absolute favourite! Surprise!" Gothel said happily with a dramatic touch. It was mostly the only thing she made. Uniqua didn't have a choice.

"Mother, I've been thinking on what you said and –"

"I hope you're not going on about the stars."

"Lights and yes, I am leading up to that and –"

"Uniqua, we've been over this." Gothel had her anger rising.

"Mother, you think I can't handle myself out there but –"

"Oh I know you can't handle yourself out there."

"But Mother if you'd just listen I –"

"Uniqua that is quite enough!" Gothel shouted. "You are not leaving this tower – _EVER!_"

Uniqua fell silent. Her eyes widen as all joy drained from her. Sherman's mouth dropped open at what Gothel just said. Gothel sighed as she sat down on a chair and rubbed her forehead. "Great, now I'm the bad guy." Uniqua's hand slid away from the closets handle. Uniqua had to say something to fill the silence…an idea emerged.

"What I was going to say Mother was…I know what I want for my birthday."

"And what's that dear?" Gothel asked still annoyed with Uniqua.

"New paints…made by those shells you once brought me." Uniqua lied.

"But, that takes a walk due to three days' time." Gothel said annoyed she'd have to walk just for some stupid gift. She looked up and saw the look on Uniqua's face. She sighed. "All right," Uniqua's face brightened up. "Are you sure you'll be alright here all by yourself?"

"I know I'll be safe as long as I'm here." Uniqua answered. Uniqua packed a basket with well fresh food for her mother's walk. Gothel took the basket as she clipped on her cape. She then climbed down Uniqua's hair.

"I love you very much," Gothel said.

"I love you more," Uniqua replied.

"I love you most."

Once Gothel was out of view, Uniqua ran towards the closet. She opened it allowing the boy's body to fall out. Uniqua then did what she could only do…

Austin opened his eyes and gasped.

"Is this…hair?" Austin wondered. Austin was tied to a chair by long blond hair.

"How did you find my location?" a voice broke out.

Austin looked around just as a girl emerged from the shadows. The girl was flushed with a pink colour as she had dimmer spots of pink on her face. The hair Austin was tied up with, it was the girl's. Her hair was around 70 ft., long and blond. Sticking out on the top of her hair were two curled antennas. She wore a pink purplish flowing dress cut above her ankles.

Uniqua looked at the boy. The boy was purple skinned with a tiny nose in a deeper shade of purple. He had tall ears on his head and a long tail trailing behind. He wore some type of rich outfit. A ruffled light blue shirt and dark jeans with boots attached with a sword.

"What do you want with my hair?"

"Huh?"

"Do cut it or to sell it?"

"What? Look, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it – _literally_."

"Wait, you _don't _want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased or – oh no. Where's my satchel?"

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it."

Austin turned his eye to a spare pot. "Is it in that pot?" She hit him again. Austin woke up once more.

"Now you'll never find it."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Listen girl,"

"Uniqua,"

"Gazoontite…Look, I _need_ to get back and I need that satchel along." Austin explained.

Uniqua said nothing. "Look, maybe we can work something out, boy." she said.

"Austin." Austin informed.

"Look over here," Uniqua said as she hopped onto the fireplace and pulled back the curtains. Austin was amazed by the mural. It was so beautifully crafted. "You see these floating lights?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the Princess?" Austin asked.

"I knew they weren't stars." Uniqua whispered to herself. "Anyway, I wish to see them and you will act as my guide. Take me to see the lights, bring me home safely and then – _only_ then, will you get your satchel back."

"How can I trust you?"

"I promise. And when I promise something, I keep it."

"Well…" Austin knew he had to be back for tonight. "Listen," Uniqua hissed. "You can tear this tower brick by brick but without my help, you'll never find that satchel."

Austin sighed before looking at the girl right in front of him. "Fine…I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really," Uniqua said happily as spinning around causing the chair Austin sat on to tip over. "When do we leave?" She asked still with a wide grin.

"Right after you help me up and untie me."

"Right…sorry,"

Austin carefully climbed down the tower. He looked up to the window where Uniqua stood. "Are you coming?" He asked in a grumpy tone while continuing to climb down.

Uniqua looked over the ledge of the window. Austin was halfway down. Sherman nodded to Uniqua as he sat on her shoulder. Uniqua looked far out. She tied her hair onto the ledge so she could swing down from it.

"_Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!_

_Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?_

_Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it_

_Should I?_

_No._

_Here I go..."_

Austin's eyes widen as he saw Uniqua swing outta the tower from her window. He couldn't believe this, not for one second. Uniqua was laughing along with Sherman but quickly stopped. She was an inch away from the grass below. Slowly, Uniqua dipped her feet into the grass and happily lay down.

"_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!_

_Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me_

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

_I could go running_

_And racing_

_And dancing_

_And chasing_

_And leaping_

_And bounding_

_Hair flying_

_Heart pounding_

_And splashing_

_And reeling_

_And finally feeling_

Now's when my life begins,"

Uniqua ran out from the hidden cave and happily spun around.

"I can't believe I did this!" Uniqua shouted happily. "I can't believe I did this," Uniqua echoed but in a worried way, "Mother would be furious."

_5 minutes later…_

"That's okay though, what mother doesn't know won't kill her."

_10 minutes later…_

"Oh my goodness, this would so kill her!"

_15 minutes later…_

"This is so fun!"

_20 minutes later…_

"I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back."

_25 minutes later…_

"I am never going back!"

_30 minutes later…_

"I am a despicable human being."

_35 minutes later…_

"Best day EVER!"

_40 minutes later…_

Uniqua sat crying behind a boulder. Austin simply walked up. He had been watching Uniqua and how she changed from emotion to emotion. He'd never seen anyone move their mind that quickly. Austin leaned against the boulder as he tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Listen, I can't seem to help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."

"You noticed?" Uniqua sniffed. _Who could miss it?_ Austin thought.

"Look, maybe I should just take you home so you can get back into an everlasting mother and daughter relationship based on mutual trust and I get back my satchel. Here's your worm thing and let's be off." Austin said as pulling Uniqua to her feet.

"Wait, no…I am _gonna_ see those lanterns!" Uniqua protested.

"Oh c'mon, what's a teen gotta do to get back a worthless satchel?" Austin muttered as seeping into his usual grumpy moods.

"I will use this," Uniqua threatened as stuffing her frying pan into the kangaroo teen's face.

"You actually brought that?" Austin said through raised hands.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard in the bushes lurking behind them. Uniqua screamed as hiding behind Austin. "What is it? Who is it? Giant bugs, thugs? Have they come for me?"

Just then, a fuzzy little grey bunny with black eyes and buck teeth popped out. It looked up at the teens while wiggling its tail and nose. Uniqua felt stupid for what she had done.

"Careful," Austin said dramatically, "it prob'ly smells fear."

Uniqua climbed off of Austin's back and apologized. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit jumpy."

"Right…"Austin rolled his eyes. "Hey, are you hungry? I know a great place where we can eat."

"Where is it?" Uniqua said happily. "Don't worry; you'll know it when you see it." Austin said as pulling Uniqua along.

Meanwhile, Maximus was sniffing around looking for his lost rider. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Thinking it was the thieves; Maximus dove behind a rock while pulling a branch in front of him. It turns out; moss climbed the rock causing it to look like a horse body as the branch was trimmed into a horse face. At the snap of a twig, Maximus jumped out.

"Ah!" Maximus stopped when he saw an elderly crocodile lady before him in a draped cape and a basket. "Oh," Gothel calmed her heart. "A palace horse," Instantly, Gothel's eyes widen in fear as she asked. "Where's your rider? Uniqua…"

Gothel ran like wildfire all the way back to the tower. What if the rider found her daughter? How would Gothel become young without Uniqua's hair? Nervously, Gothel waited below the tower as calling Uniqua – a call that wouldn't be answered.

"Uniqua let down your hair!" Gothel called. "Uniqua…?"

When she wasn't answered, Gothel ran to a hidden entrance to the tower located in the back blanketed in vines. Gothel ripped the vines away as she ran through the tunnel that led up to a loose floor tile. She pushed the tile away as Gothel rapidly began to run around the small tower calling the child's name over and over before collapsing to the floor. Without Uniqua, she would grow old and die. All her extended years will rush up to her as she melts away in dust.

Gothel suddenly caught a glint of light near the stairs. Making her way over, she lifted up the loose stone, beneath was a satchel. Gothel awkwardly opened the bag to pull out a silver and gold crown crusted in pink diamonds. Gothel gasped as dropping the ground. After a brief moment, Gothel dug more deep in the bag. She found another crown with the name _Prince Austin_ carved on the rim.

Gothel silently made her way over to the dresser where she pulled out a large sharp knife that glinted in the reflection of the crowns that looked almost perfect beside each other. All they missed were the wearers – only, those two crowns will remain empty forever buried, in the darkness of this forgotten tower.

**Dun, dunn, dunnnnnn!**

**Like that? I hope ya did 'cause I hired that guy with the piano just to do it. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the extremely long wait. I know what lotta you readers're thinking, "Austin plays Flynn Rider, so why was he a prince and not a thief?" well, to answer that question, I did say at the beginning of the fanfic that the story will have ideas from the movie Tangled, **_**and **_**from the original Rapunzel book, and my **_**own **_**ideas. I still hope this story was good. Plz R&R and no flames! **

**Thx for reading and putting up with my AN, now remember…Backyardigans Rule! **


End file.
